A quien tu decidiste amar
by kaoru.kikumaru
Summary: Herikawa ama a Kei... todos parecen saber...song fic! a quien tu decidiste amar de Sandoval ... con los pensamientos de Koishi por Kei y algo sobre la historia!   herikawa center!


Songfic

Onegai teacher!

Yo Koishi Herikawa, estoy loca y completamente enamorada.

¿de quien? Pues me imagino que ya muchos lo saben. Kusanagi kei-kun el chico de mis sueño, mi compañero y amigo, una de las personas en quien mas eh confiado y viceversa.

Y yo Koishi Herikawa e tratado de declararme un sinnúmero de veces, trayendo un fracaso tras otro sobre mi espalda, haciendo que mi corazón sufra. A veces intento no demostrarlo, pero es difícil para mi no hacerlo, quiscas para mi infortunio, soy demasiado expresiva. Kaede e Ichigo ya lo han notado, ellas han tratado de ayudarme, son tan buenas conmigo, pero dudo mucho que haya algo que ellas puedan hacer. Además ¿para que molestarlas? Kaede tiene a Hyosuke; y Ichigo, bueno, ella esta bien como esta.

Aun recuerdo ese día en la estación, minutos antes había estado conversando con Yamada -sensei, el da muy buenos consejos y me había dicho que debía de armarme de valor si quería que algún día el se fijara en mi. Y ahí me encontraba yo con la cabeza a punto de explotarme y los latidos a mil por hora y ahí venia el, con su pinta tan natural como siempre, pero había algo en su expresión que no me cuadraba, por alguna razón estaba enojado, mas se tranquilizo al verme

Reuniendo todas mis fuerzas en un arrebato de valor, fue como te declare todos mis sentimientos, estaba tan nerviosa, esos segundos de silencio se sintieron realmente como horas, días, años, aunque parezca exagerado. Mas mi mundo se vino abajo cuando te oi disculparte, _rayos, esto no iba bien_, mas escucharte decir que había otra persona a la cual tu querías, bueno, no creo que haya ocurrido otra cosa peor.

_La verdad no me queda más duda de que tu amor_

_Ya se me terminó, duele pero acabó_

_Es difícil pero no imposible_

_Asimilar que en verdad te perdí_

_Y ahora te veo partir_

_Y aunque pase el tiempo_

_Y seas feliz con alguien más_

_Recuerda que no hay nada_

_Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…_

_A quien tú decidiste amar_

_No sé si sepa que no hay personas_

_Como tu aquí en la tierra_

_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar_

_Sé lo felices que están y cuiden_

_Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_

_De corazón… ámense_

Me contuve, a pesar de que mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos, cuantas ganas tuve de gritarle a la cara cuanto lo odiaba en ese momento, cuanto había esperado por decirle lo que le dije solo para recibir disculpas, cuanto a pesar de todo lo que me iso, lo seguía queriendo, mas solo quería que se fuera y no dude en hacérselo notar, una vez mas tranquila y cuando me hube recuerdo un poco corrí, corrí con todas mis fuerza en busca de un consuelo, y sabia perfectamente a quien recurrir.

Cuando llegue donde el profesor Yamada, las lagrimas ya se había escabullido por mis ojos y ahora formaban un verdadero torrente de tristeza, sin mas le solté todo. El me había rechazado, que mas podía hacer yo.

Pero al menos lo disfrutaste- dijo el

Y la verdad es que si lo disfrute aunque el fruto de tanto trabajo y esfuerzo no haya sido el que yo esperaba, al menos creo, que me divertí en el proceso.

_Sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar_

_Porque al menos lo intente pero yo no gané._

_La persona que tiene el_

_Acceso a tu corazón, mira que bendición,_

_Pude haber sido yo_

_Y aunque pase el tiempo_

_Y seas feliz con alguien más_

_Recuerda que no hay nada_

_Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…_

_A quien tú decidiste amar_

_No sé si sepa que no hay personas_

_Como tu aquí en la tierra_

_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar_

_Sé lo felices que están y cuiden_

_Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_

_Si tuviera una oportunidad_

_Le cambiaria el final a todo_

_Pero no podría porque_

_La verdad me da gusto que estás_

_Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo_

_No eras para mí pero te querré siempre_

Pasaron los días, aun así mi tristeza no aminoraba, las palabras de Yamada -sensei habían dado un buen resultado en mi, mas solo fueron suficiente para calmarme durante esa noche, el resto de los días, parecía una verdadera alma en pena y todos lo notaban, la que mas parecía sufrir por mi causa no era Kaede ni mucho menos kei-kun, si no Ichigo, por alguna razón ella se veía realmente afligida.

Tenía la sensación de que ella quería ayudarme pero no sabia que hacer, estoy casi segura de que hablo con kei-kun para buscar la solución. La cual llego días después, kei-kun estaba mas cariñoso conmigo, me invitaba a salir, caminábamos juntos, comimos, hacíamos tantas cosas que realmente creí que kei había cambiado de opinión, seria este un avance, me sentía tan feliz que realmente no note lo que pasaba a mi alrededor

Abrí los ojos cuando vi un día a kei abrasando a Ichigo, toda esperanza que se había formado en mi corazón aun un poco adolorido, se volvió a quebrar y todo ese dolor, volvió a salir en forma de lágrimas. Al no poder contener la situación hui, más de todas formas ellos me encontraron ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico? Es decir, no era una mala persona, pero el ya quería a alguien y aun así quiso salir conmigo _ quizás para no hacerme sufrir._

Mas el seguía con su rezo de que el me quería y que lo de Ichigo solo había sido una casualidad, que no tenia nada que ver y puro blablabla, le pedí una prueba y al parecer iba a dármela, pero apareció la profesora Mizuho y se puso raro…. Realmente una actitud extraña en el, estaba demasiado tenso. Más Mizuho-sensei, así como vino, se fue, dejándonos confundidos.

Pero no contaba con que kei saldría corriendo detrás de ella y me dejara allí.

_Y aunque pase el tiempo_

_Y seas feliz con alguien más_

_Recuerda que no hay nada_

_Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…_

_A quien tú decidiste amar_

_No sé si sepa que no hay personas_

_Como tu aquí en la tierra_

_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar_

_Sé lo felices que están y cuiden_

_Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_

_Si tuviera una oportunidad_

_Le cambiaria el final a todo_

_Pero no podría porque_

_La verdad me da gusto que estás_

_Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo_

_No eras para mí pero te querré siempre_

_De corazón… ámense_

Tal vez… el amor secreto de Kei-kun no era Ichigo, tal vez… solo tal vez, podría ser la profesora Mizuho?

Bueno, ya no me preocupa mucho eso, eh dejado eso atrás y ahora solo deseo que kei sea feliz

Con quien sea que el quiera

Sea quien sea con quien el quiera estar

A los dos.

De corazón… amense.

* * *

_L.E. A (la ultima esperanza de la autora ) debo reconocer que esta serie no fue una de mis favoritas... pero de verdad la perceverancia de Herikawa merecia un merito... y qee mejor que un song fic!_

_si no dejan un review llamare e Marie para que los teletrasporte a un planeta desertico xdd _


End file.
